


【蝙超】失恋建议信，亲测有效

by FalseLover



Series: 甜文合集 [21]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover
Summary: 有SW、WonderSteve、超露，正文第一人称自述，括号第三人称描述，OOC。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Series: 甜文合集 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913971
Kudos: 6





	【蝙超】失恋建议信，亲测有效

亲爱的同位体：  
在与伴侣开始蜜月旅行之前，我满怀祝愿的写下这封信。我不知道是哪个平行世界的我会在孤独堡垒收到这封信，但是假如你是一名正直善良、或许曾经有过几次悲伤的恋情、可至今都孤苦无依只有一个好兄弟陪你一起单身的超人，那么相信我，读完这封信，你一定会收获幸福的——如果你已经是一个爱情事业双丰收的人生赢家，那么请把这封信转投给别人吧！帮助同位体脱单，人人有责——当然，我也不介意你先读完下面的故事，与我分享恋爱的喜悦。  
我，克拉克肯特，成长于肯萨斯的农场，后来发现自己氪星遗孤的身份，并得知自己的另一个名字卡尔艾尔，在超能力渐渐觉醒后，成为了超人。遇到蝙蝠侠是我英雄生涯中最棒的奖励，我交到了人生中最好的兄弟。  
大概是因为生活总不能一帆风顺，相比起我幸福美满的个人生活和有惊无险的工作内容，我的感情经历简直波折不断。  
我的第一个失恋对象是戴安娜，我来自天堂岛的战友，一位相当优秀且令人敬仰的女性英雄。以及你没有看错，是失恋对象，我甚至还没真的谈上恋爱就经历了失恋，而且不是那种暗恋中希望破灭，只是……错过——我的两次感情经历都是如此。  
我很伤心。  
戴安娜是我遇到的第一位同一力量极的正义伙伴。同为人类社会中的异类，我们共享一份远离家乡举目无亲的孤独与因过分强大而被隐隐排斥的压力。几乎是一见面，我们就对彼此产生了爱情的萌芽。我们交流着秘密身份的生活经验，比翼飞行在辽阔的天空，于夜幕下试探着接吻，在冰冷的空气中相拥着取暖。  
我们了解对方如同了解自己——这让我们最初相爱，也让我们最终别离。  
知道彼此不可能和见到不可能的结果是两回事。我很开心地祝福了戴安娜与史蒂夫的恋情，但失去她还是让我再一次陷入了巨大的孤寂中。  
是布鲁斯，AKA蝙蝠侠，安慰了我。  
他丝毫不怪罪我突然出现在韦恩庄园外，还打开酒窖陪我发泄情绪——人类的酒对氪星人毫无作用，但不得不说那种辛辣的味道和布鲁斯的倾听真的帮了大忙——后来我才偶然知道，那时候被我当成饮料喝的酒居然抵得上我好几年的工资。  
好吧，我不该跟布鲁斯谈钱。

（“……你知道吗，布鲁斯，这让我感觉我在这段感情里就是一个旁观者，连过客都算不上，我甚至留不下一点来过的痕迹。”克拉克知道自己应该是清醒的，但他真的感到大脑一片混乱，仿佛普通人类一样醉了，他喃喃着，“我知道戴安娜不是那样的人，但……”  
明明该受酒精影响的布鲁斯此刻倒像是有超能力的那个。他一边给两只空酒杯倒上酒水，一边安慰着好友，“我知道。我也知道产生这些的想法并不是你的错，爱情的确会有一定偏执的元素，你不必因此自责。”那双蓝眼睛没有遮掩地看向对面，“你可以对我说任何事，克拉克。发泄出来会让你的心情变好一些。”  
“哦，布鲁斯，你永远都是最可靠的那个。”克拉克勾起嘴角试图转换心情，“刚开始你还说自己没有这方面的经验，这是蝙蝠式谦虚吗？”  
“我确实没有经验。”布鲁斯看出他的想法也随之笑了起来，“我只是为了身份伪装读了很多书而已。”  
克拉克假装轻松地耸了耸肩，“书上有说我这种情况应该怎么办吗？”  
“或许你应该再谈一段恋爱，这可是忘记前任的最佳方法——对不算前任的前任多半也会奏效。”）

在那之后，布鲁斯提出要跟我学习氪星语。尽管他坚称是为了进一步了解氪星科技，但那段教学过程确实有效给我转移了视线，帮我迅速走出了失恋的阴霾。而与布鲁斯时不时的“加密通话”也大大缓解了我的心理空虚——这大概率都在蝙蝠侠的计划范围内？  
收拾好心情，我渐渐陷入了第二个感情漩涡——那是露易丝。  
我与露易丝相识很久了，从我的普通人身份在星球日报入职开始，露易丝对我而言是女神也是密友，她坚毅执着，勇敢果断……优秀得可以成为任何人的偶像。和布鲁斯一样，她是全凭自己发现我是超人的。我曾多次向她倾诉两个身份的烦恼，而这位狮子小姐也不负盛名，犀利的评价总能给我拨开迷雾。  
离开戴安娜后，露易丝强势的性格曾让我一度追随。而十分不幸地，我们有缘无分。用她本人的玩笑话来讲——“我不能忍受男朋友自己就是采访对象的同时还来跟我争新闻稿的版面。”  
就发生在我们明了彼此的感情后不久。露易丝拒绝感情的速度和交稿时一样快。  
然后就想你想的那样，我又一次跑去找布鲁斯了。

（布鲁斯一看到那个贴在自家窗户外的氪星气球，就了然地把人放进来并拿出了酒，且这一次，他甚至神奇地备好了红太阳灯。“按照书本经验，这种时候不能喝醉实在是一种痛苦。”他对着蔫哒哒的好友解释。  
克拉克其实不用解释也完全相信自己的BFF，但他此时实在没有心情来剖白。他先是闷头吨吨吨下了一瓶，然后就不知是迷茫还是因为喝醉而开始胡言乱语：  
“我这么不值得喜欢吗？”  
“我不过想谈个恋爱怎么就这么难？”  
“……”  
红太阳下第一次喝酒的克拉克最后整个人都挂在布鲁斯身上，逼问他：“你实话实说，你是不是也不喜欢我？”  
布鲁斯哄着他，试图从超人虽然不再钢铁但依然锋利的虎牙中拯救自己的脖子，“喜欢，我怎么可能不喜欢你。”  
“表现一下。”醉鬼眯着眼审视他。  
布鲁斯给了他一个大大的拥抱。  
克拉克稍稍安分了一点，但仍然不依不挠地接着问：“那你会愿意跟我在一起吗？”  
布鲁斯表情稍稍严肃了一点，“克拉克，你知道自己在说什么吗？”  
超人洁白又坚硬的门牙直接撞上了他的下嘴唇。  
……  
第二天早上，克拉克从韦恩大宅的床上醒来，控诉地看向身边刚刚睁眼的布鲁斯，“你说过你没经验的！”  
布鲁斯把身边人拉回来交换了一个深吻，“我也说过我看了很多书。”还列了超多的PLAN B。）

……总之，那之后我和布鲁斯在一起了。  
所以——失恋以后尽管去找你的好兄弟喝酒吧，说不定酒醒后你就能脱单了呢？

（以下是使用蝙蝠家族代码记录的信息：  
给可能提前看到此信的同位体：  
1、不要光顾着列计划忘记追人；  
2、恋爱的人智商为负，想恋爱的人也是一样。所以别指望氪星人的超级大脑能听懂你的暗示；  
3、氪星人实际酒量很差，喝醉后很容易套话，值得一试；  
4、读书使人进步，开卷有益。）


End file.
